tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan, in the first three seasons was played by the user Boaboa246. In Total Drama Reunion, he was played by ToonsAndWizardsUnite. Winning the first season, it was a shock to everyone that he quit in the second season. He did not win in Total Drama World Tour. He got 5th place in Total Drama Reunion. Duncan is confirmed to be in season 5 and played by CFB10Ufsc Total Drama Action At the beginning of the competition Duncan started out Immediately looking for an alliance that he could take all the way to the Final Three! He finally hooked up with Harold and Geoff! Harold made promises of past the merge then the finals! Then they recruited Justin! However, once Harold was eliminated Duncan broke off from this alliance and began to ally with Courtney! This got him all the way to the merge! He confessed at one point to TDAfan4 that "The Saddest part of Total Drama Action was when Courtney left the game" . However, he made it all the way to the final two with past team-mate Bridgette! When they tied for the final challenge Duncan received one more vote then Bridgette and he won a million dollars! Total Drama Island Duncan's team started out strong, but soon afterwards, like after a few eliminations, Duncan and DJ quit the comptetition for unknown reasons. Total Drama World Tour Duncan started out Total Drama World Tour The same way as the last Season, not being able to get on as much as everyone! Making TDAfan4 beleive he would be the first one from his Team Eliminated! However, he did somehow always seem to be able to magically think of who everyone else is voting for! So he stayed tight with Team Mediterranean all the way to right before the merge when, along with Eva he voted off Geoff! That put Eva and Duncan as the two Mediterranean merge members! However, Eva was eliminated shortly after the merge! Duncan slowly evolved from having low hopes at the beginning to sending in confessionals like "Yet again....Duncans goin all the way!" Duncan, right after he got his hopes high, he and his hopes were dropped WAAYY Low....like off the Drop of shame. He was eliminated by everyone in the final 7. He was eliminated in the FIRST group elimination in the Total Drama Comeback Return Challenge. So he did not Return Total Drama Reunion Duncan started the season silent. His team won most of the beginning challenges. Duncan became more known when Darcy arrived to the competition. Darcy's alliance voted out Heather, one of Duncan's friends, and Duncan started to dislike the alliance. Duncan teamed up with Bridgette and Gwen to vote out Darcy, but failed. He is currently in the Anti-Darcy Alliance. He is currently playing Total Drama Reunion. Duncan almost got voted out in the latest episode about the spy movies, but narrowly managed to escape elimination. Duncan has received 12 Guilded Chris this season, making him receive the most in this season out of any competitior. In 3:10 To The Final 4, Duncan was eliminated. He played good, didn't he? Total Drama World Tour 2 Duncan starts this season and is placed on team chris is really really really really hot. His team ends up losing the first challenge. But it was a non-elimination challenge. His team lost yet another challenge and they said bye to owen. Right now he is in the final twelve. In two episodes later Justin returned and was put on the team. Duncan won second place for hi team but it was a double elimination day. Dj went home from team victory. When it was time for team chris It was a tie between Duncan and Justin even though Duncan got the team second place. Team Amazon got to choose who went home. In the end it was one vote Justin and four votes Duncan. If the would have had a tiebreaker then Duncan might would still be in. Duncan and Geoff both voted Justin and Duncan still went home. See Also Anti-Darcy Alliance Category:Duncan Category:TDA Category:TDR Category:TDI Category:I Hate Darcy Category:Winner Category:Total Drama Island Category:Antagonist Category:Season 5